The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present application relates to batteries and battery systems that may be used in vehicle applications to provide at least a portion of the motive power for the vehicle.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to as “electric vehicles”) may provide a number of advantages as compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines (and, in some cases, such vehicles may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as is the case of certain types of PHEVs).
As electric vehicle technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources (e.g., battery systems or modules) for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to increase the lifespan of the batteries used in the vehicles. It is also desirable to improve the performance of such batteries and to reduce the cost associated with the battery systems.
One area of improvement is the monitoring of the battery systems. Sensors in the battery systems may monitor the voltage and/or the temperature of the batteries, which enable improved management of the battery system. However, placement of these sensors may affect the ease and cost of manufacturing the battery systems. Hence, it would be desirable to provide an improved battery module and/or system for use in electric vehicles that addresses one or more challenges associated with the battery systems used in such vehicles. It also would be desirable to provide a battery module and/or system that includes any one or more of the advantageous features that will be apparent from a review of the present disclosure.